shirts
by zooface pooplord
Summary: It was strange. The way he looked at him. The utter look of despair, hurt, need and shock, all rolled into one wrecking-ball of a facial expression. A hundred emotions that even his stupid shades couldn't hide. The shades of a doomed time-line, dead Dave. davekat. rating subject to change later on.


**Please excuse my shitty attempt at fanfiction. **

It was strange. The way he looked at him. The utter look of despair, hurt, need and shock, all rolled into one wrecking-ball of a facial expression. A hundred emotions that even his stupid shades couldn't hide. The shades of a doomed time-line, dead Dave.

Then, as soon as he saw it, it was gone. The face went flat (with what looked like a hint of anger) and the Dave turned, walked away. More so speed-walked away. It left Karkat to wonder what the fuck just happened.

* * *

Karkat Vantas was currently sitting on his pile of assorted chunks of fabric and stuffed animals. After the dead Dave had left, Karkat was abruptly woken up by a large HONK, witch came from an unknown direction. Karkat wished he could talk to Gamzee right now. A feelings jam would do them both good, and he would be able to get Gamzee's opinion on the strange Dave, no matter how shitty it was. But any attempt to look for the juggalo was futile. He just never was around and it was starting to piss Karkat off. But maybe, this time, he would show up...

"Gamzee?" the small troll called out. "are you there?"

...

... no reply.

"shit." of course he wasn't around. He was never around. Gamzee would always give small signs to show he was still alive, like the occasional :o) on the wall (drawn with a questionable substance) or a simple 'honk' at random intervals. But for the half-and-a-bit sweep they've been on the meteor, Karkat hasn't seen Gamzee's face once. It made Karkat depressed, not being able to see his moirale. The shenanigans with everyone on the meteor (and the dreambubbles) made Karkat want to curl up on a pile with Gamzee and just let him get papped for once. Instead of papping others.

Of course, life hates him, and the mutant troll has not seen Gamzee.

Karkat sighed. He decided that sitting around would do him no good, so the troll manoeuvred of the pile and headed to the main room, that had been dedicated to rose's research and a social room. Dave was sitting in a large chair sipping some coffee. Probably for ironic purposes. But the thing that caught his attention was the fact that a wall was missing, leading into a barren Alternian field.

Witch obviously meant they were going through a dream bubble.

* * *

The memory from the dream he had came to his mind. _Maybe I can find that doushbag and figure out what the look was for,_ Karkat thought. Now bent on completing his self-given mission, the nubby-horned troll made his way out to the field.

The field was populated with many dead trolls and humans. With the continues destruction of dreambubbles, space was limited. The escaped made it to other dream bubbles, but the loss of bubbles made the existing ones very full. On top of that, everyone was constantly on there toes, watching out for the green maniac destroying the furthest ring. In short, the bubbles were overcrowded and everyone was grumpy.

Karkat walked along a path between homes when the landscape suddenly changed. He swore as he stumbled, the change messing with his equilibrium. A moment later he noticed where he was.

He was now standing on Dave's roof. Convenient.

A thought suddenly crossed Karkat's mind. There was probably hundreds of Dave's scattered over the dream bubbles. Only one was his Dave that he was looking for, and all he had to go by was a look he gave him.

Karkat face-palmed. He sat down on the large air conditioning machine-thingy and sighed. "why do I even bother?" he mumbled to himself. "I'll never find him..."

"find who?"

Karkat looked up from where he was staring aimlessly into space and saw a Dave. didn't seem like the one he was looking for...

"Oh hi. I'm looking for another Dave I saw earlier, but I gave up when I realized it would be nearly fucking imposable. What do you want?"

The emotionless Dave looked like he was thinking for a moment, Then stepped closer. "why are you looking for him?"

Karkat raised an eyebrow, unsure why this Dave was enquiring so much. "well, I saw him while I was sleeping he gave me the weirdest look... I couldn't figure out what it was for, because the fucker ran off before I could ask. Ass thing to do."

The Dave nodded then took a seat next to the troll. "I guess that was a ass thing to do. Why do you think he gave you the look?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know?" Karkat shot back. "why are you acting so weird? Its like..." a thought dawned on him. "are _you _that Dave?"

The ironic teen sighed. "what if I am?"

Karkat thought for a second. "then I'd ask you why you looked at me like I fucking shot you."

A sadness creeped onto the Dave's face as he looked down. It looked like Karkat killed his pet meow beast or something. The small suddenly felt hurt himself. Was it his fault? Did he do something to hurt him? He knew that he fucked around with all the Daves, but it was mutual. Did he cross the line by accident with this one...? Dave did not look up when he answered.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Karkat nodded. "defiantly." he desperately wanted to know what could hurt Dave, the master of ironies and straight faces, to be so sad.

"obviously, I'm dead. That's not the problem though. Its what happened before i died." Dave took a deep breath, like it was excruciatingly hard for him to speak. It took him a moment to find words. Karkat waited patiently (for once). The silence was killing Karkat. Finally, Dave returned to speaking.

Before I died, in my doomed time-line... I was in a ... matespritship with you."

Karkat's jaw dropped. "You were in a matespritship with _me?_"

"well, not _you _you. My time line version of you."

Karkat started to piece everything together. "So when you see me... your reminded of your Karkat?"

Dave nodded.

"Oh." Karkat looked out to the sky. It was littered with scratches and shatters From the raging lord English. Rips in the very fabric of the universe."Why don't you look for him?"

"'Cuz he's not dead yet."

"Oh."

they sat in awkward silence for many moments. The depressed, heartbroken Dave, and the speechless Karkat. He wondered how many more dead were in the same position; dead, separated from there loved ones. It seemed horrible.

"hey Karkat..." Dave said quietly, almost a whisper. It all seemed extremely out of character for Dave. Then again, every time line to themselves.

"Yah?"

The Dave was silent for a moment. "I was wondering if you and me..." He stopped. "No. Forget it."

Karkat was suddenly curious. "what?"

"Nothing." the Dave replied. He got a little louder. "Its nothing."

Dave jumped off the machine witch was there seat to the ground and turned to where Karkat came from. "You should head back. Before the meteor leaves without you."

Karkat nodded, but got a good idea- no scratch that, its a stupid idea. But he'd try it anyway.

"Hey Dave."

Dave turned to him. His face was blank, now returned to his normal self. But Karkat could still see the underlain of sadness that he tried to hide with the shades. "Yah?"

"How about we... hang out? Later, when I'm asleep or something?"

The dead teens face seemed to light up. "Ya. Sure! Cool."

A rare smile crossed karkat's lips. It would be fine. Gamzee wasn't around anyway, and Dave needs a moirale right now.

With a wave to Dave Karkat was off the path to return to the meteor. It would be alright. He would be alright. And so would be the doomed Dave, who's heart was crushed when he died.

**Alright there is chapter 1! ill put up chapter 2...when i write it. Hehe. I have no idea what to do for side ships though, so pm me( ) or put an ask in(tumblr) and i might put it in! Shirt shenanigans next chapter (thus the name of the story. You'll see!).**

**I also despretly need a beta. PLEASE SOMEONE HELP I SUCK AT GRAMMAR **

**AND SPELLIG**

**AND EVERYTHING**


End file.
